1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to condoms for use by male and female persons during sexual intercourse and, more particularly, to condoms that are of variable stiffness.
2. Description of the Related Art
The earliest published description of the male condom was by the Italian anatomist Gabriel Fallopius in 1564. Early male condoms were generally made from animal intestines or fish membrane and were mostly used to prevent the sexual transmission of disease, a task which they often inefficiently performed. However, by the 17th century, male condoms were used as a contraceptive as well.
Most male condoms were made of vulcanized rubber from the 1840s to the 1930s after the discovery of the process for vulcanization of rubber by Charles Goodyear in 1839, and male condoms have been a popular, efficent, and generally convenient contraceptive method since the second half of the 19th century. Since the 1930s most male condoms have been made from latex. (The above historical material is based on information from The New Encyclopedia Britannica, Vol. 3, p. 522, Vol. 15, p. 114, 15th Edition, Encyclopedia Britannica, Inc., 1990.)
Recently with the large increase in births out of wedlock in the United States of America and many other western countries and the outbreak of Auto-Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) globally, the use of condoms as a contraceptive method and as a method of preventing the spread of sexually transmitted diseases has become urgent, both from a medical point of view and a societal point of view.
However, there are certain well known drawbacks to the use of male condoms, at least from the point of view of the male user. Some of these drawbacks are the inconvenience and delay occasioned by the necessity of applying a male condom immediately prior to intercourse when an erection of the penis is present. The often cumbersome process of applying the condom can result in a loss of erection during the time required for application making the condom useless and resulting in the frustration of the user. Even if application is successful, many male users complain of a loss of sensation and pleasure due to the interposition of the condom between the penis and the vagina during intercourse. Furthermore, such loss of sensation and pleasure may be additionally caused by the fact that conventional condoms do not closely conform to the geometry of an erect penis as such condoms are of circular cross-section, and an erect penis is of generally triangular cross-section as will be stated in further detail later. These drawbacks cause condoms to be irregularly used and, thus, to fail to fulfill their purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,648 issued to Rogers discloses an inflatable male condom with a conventional tubular anterior portion apparently fitting over the base and lower shaft of the penis and an inflatable secondary portion extending from the anterior portion inflated by an air duct extending from the anterior portion to the secondary portion. Rogers purportedly enlarges the size of the penis in order to compensate for maladjustment in the two partners during coition.
However, Rogers seems to produce this enlargement only through the enlargement achieved by the inflatable secondary portion. In particular, there is minimal or no enlargement of the penis itself through lateral pressure since minimum ballooning of inner wall 12, presumably in contact with the penis after application of the condom, is desired when the expandible sheath 5 included in the secondary portion is inflated, (column 3, lines 37-41). Thus, it seems that Rogers increases the apparent size of the user""s penis as sensed by the female participant without materially increasing the actual size of the user""s penis or improving the user""s erection. Moreover, the location of application of whatever pressure is exerted on the user""s penis in Rogers seems to be at the end of the shaft of the user""s penis and at the glans. Rogers fails to disclose or suggest pressure at the base of the penis, the most advantageous place to apply pressure in order to improve a user""s erection and increase the size of the user""s erect penis, as will be explained below.
This invention overcomes the drawbacks of Rogers by increasing the size of the user""s erect penis, and increasing the duration and hardness of the user""s erection through exertion of lateral pressure in locations designed to produce these results, especially including the base of the user""s penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,357 issued to Pomeranz discloses a male condom which has a deformable chamber or chambers filled with a rheopexic fluid. A rheopexic fluid has the characteristic of thickening with increasing shear stress. The movements during intercourse allegedly create such shear stress causing the thickening of the fluid and the stiffening of the condom. This stiffening of the condom simulates an erection, (column 3, lines 32-36). This stiffening also creates pressure around the base end of the penis at least in one embodiment, thereby prolonging a user""s erection by prolonging the time required for disengorgement of blood vessels within the penis, according to the disclosure in Pomeranz, (column 5, lines 1-8).
Pomeranz, although purportedly addressing the problem of a loss of pleasure, does not ameliorate the problem of a loss of erection during application since any stiffening effect would normally only occur during intercourse. Moreover, Pomeranz relies on the use of a rather exotic material, namely, the rheopexic fluid to achieve the desired stiffening effect.
This invention eliminates the drawbacks of Pomeranz by preventing a loss of erection during and after application of the condom and achieves its improvement of the user""s erection with the use of readily available methods and substances and without resorting to the use of exotic substances.
This invention makes substantial progress in overcoming the problem of a loss of sensation and pleasure during intercourse, thereby encouraging the more widespread use of condoms, particularly as a contraceptive method and as a measure to prevent the spread of sexually transmitted diseases.
One male embodiment of the invention is particularly designed to allow a male user, who cannot achieve a normal erection, to engage in sexual intercourse, while still enjoying the barrier benefit of a conventional condom, the male embodiment of the invention simulating an erect penis.
Female barrier contraceptive devices are of early origin. For example vaginal plugs of local material such as honey and crocodile dung in Egypt, wool mixed with cedar gum in ancient Rome, and beeswax in medieval Europe were made and inserted. In the United States of America, an early patent was granted for a vaginal diaphragm, Beers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729, and patents for vaginal barrier pessaries, xe2x80x9cblockxe2x80x9d pessaries, intrauterine stem pessaries, and dissolving chemical pessaries followed. (The above historical material is based on information obtained from American Sex Machines: The Hidden History of Sex at the U.S. Patent Office, pp. 6-8, 58-67, Hoag Levins, Adams Media Corporation, 1996.)
Relatively recently, there has been an increasing desire to shift the responsibility for protection against conception and disease from men to women. This shift in attitude has been reinforced by studies by world health authorities suggesting a general distrust of the male in connection with the consistent use of condoms. The facts that women are more affected by pregnancy and childbirth than men and that women are more likely to be infected by a male carrier of AIDS than men being infected by a female carrier of AIDS also give women a greater motivation to use contaceptive and prophylactic devices than men.
This invention addresses the desire for female control of contraception and disease prevention by providing a device that can be used by men or women (in at least one embodiment, by both men and women) and, when a woman is using the device, the invention can be applied well before intercourse and in the absence of any sexual stimulation, which may prove a distraction to correct application by either partner.
Recent efforts in the field of barrier contraceptive devices for women have produced many patents for female condoms or like devices, some of which are described below.
Ludwig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,066, discloses a pant-like device which is donned by a woman prior to intercourse. It has a hollow proboscis over the center of the device with a bellows-like longitudinal structure. During intercourse, the male inserts his penis into the proboscis which is designed to invert and extend into the vagina. However, the device may be awkward to wear, and may cause irritation to the female user if worn for any length of time.
Hessel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,621, discloses a tubular thin walled conically shaped device closed at one end which is designed to be inserted into the vagina and open at the other end which extends from the vagina. Both ends have elastic rings attached, the elastic ring at the inner end of the vagina serving to seat the condom in the vagina and the elastic ring at the open end of the condom preventing the condom from being pushed into the vagina during intercourse and radially stetching the open end to cover the base of the penis and vulva during intercourse, thus preventing to exchange of body fluids during intercourse. The use of only two retaining rings, however, seems to be insufficient to hold the condom in place during intercourse, and the conical geometry of the condom may not provide a very effective form fitting barrier between the penis and the vulva.
Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,624, discloses a tubular sheath analogous to a male condom to be inserted within the vagina by an insertion tool. The condom is held in place by a system including a cover pad from which the condom extends and a set of tapes to extending about the legs and optionally the waist of the wearer. Again, the cover pad and set of tapes may be unwieldy, inconvenient, and liable to be broken or otherwise damaged during intercourse, possibly adversely affecting the effectiveness of the device.
Lash, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,176, discloses various female condoms of generally tubular shape for the majority of their length and a generally conically shaped opening. A telescoping applicator for inserting the condom into the vagina is also disclosed. Various means for holding the condom in the vagina, namely, elastic retaining rings on the open end of the condom and expanding fingers on the outside of the closed end of the condom are disclosed. The means of holding the condom in the vagina, however, shares the possible infirmity already discussed in regard to Hessel, and the conical opening may not be very effective prophylactically, as also discussed in connection with Hessel.
Reddy, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,431 and 4,993,433, generally disclose female condoms comprising a tubular sheath inserted in the vagina and various shields or panties to protect the perineum of the female user from transmission of disease. The presence of these shields or panties, however, may make the device inconvenient and awkward to use.
Reddy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,871, assumes the use of the same shields or panties as the previously mentioned Reddy patents, but adds a member for inserting and holding the tubular sheath in the vagina during intercourse. The member also is filled with a lubricant to lubricate the interior of the sheath.
Artsi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,862, discloses a flexible tube for insertion into the vagina having an open end and a closed end, and a shield attached to the tube for covering the perineal region, pubic region, lower abdomen, groin region, and part of the thighs of a female user. Adhesive is applied to the shield for attachment to the user. Semi-rigid rings along the length of the tube serve to secure it in the vagina. The possible inconvenience of the shield must again be endured by the user.
Abadi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,997, discloses a panty with a slit opening approximately over the vagina of the female wearer. In a preferred embodiment, a pouch is affixed to the panty also having a slit in its front and rear sides aligned with the slit in the panty. A sheath is postioned within the pouch behind the slit in the front side of the pouch such that when a male""s erect penis enters the slit in the panty and the slit in front of the pouch, the penis extends the sheath through the slit in the back side of the pouch and into the vagina of the wearer. Although a panty with no discernible external difference from an ordinary panty seems more convenient to wear than the other female condoms previously discussed, such an apparatus may be too easily defeated by the removal of the panty by either the female wearer or a male.
Thus, there exists a need for a female contraceptive and prophylactic device which is effective, does not entail inconvenience in its application, and yet is not easily defeated by removal or otherwise prior to sexual intercourse since it is designed to remain in the vagina prior to intercourse once applied. The invention disclosed embodies a substantial advance in meeting these objectives.
The invention in all of its embodiments disclosed herein, except for one, comprises male, hermaphroditic, and female condoms, each condom possessing an added means for exerting lateral pressure on the shaft of the penis and the wall of the vagina. In one embodiment, the invention comprises a means for exerting lateral pressure on the shaft of the penis and the wall of the vagina adapted to be removably attached to any of the aforementioned condoms. (The term lateral pressure, whenever used in this application, indicates that the forces producing the nonischemic pressure act in directions such that at least a component of the forces act substantially normal to the surface or region acted upon at each point of action of the forces.)
In the case of a male user applying the condom, the lateral pressure exerted will preferably be exerted around the circumference of the penis at the time of activation of the means for exerting lateral pressure, although pressure can be exerted along the length of the penis in addition to or in place of circumferential pressure. A male user applying the condom will typically activate the pressure exerting means at the time of application, by the injection of air into the pressure means or by alternative mechanical means, thereby assuring the continuation of his erection. Moreover, the pressure exerting means will tend to increase the duration of the erection and the hardness and size of the male user""s erect penis, thereby compensating or tending to compensate for any loss of sensitivity or pleasure due to the wearing of the condom during intercourse. Even if the male user initially applies the condom, the pressure exerting means will also exert pressure on the vagina of a female during sexual intercourse, thus possibly tending to increase the sexual pleasure of the female partner. In the embodiment designed to be worn by males incapable of achieving an erection, the condom still exerts lateral pressure on the flaccid or partially erect penis of the user, but also expands and exerts lateral pressure on the enclosed air space extending beyond the penis of the user, thereby forming a simulated erect penis.
In the case of a female user applying the condom, the lateral pressure exerted will be applied around the circumference of the wall of the vagina at the time of activation of the means for exerting lateral pressure, and additional pressure along the length of the wall of the vagina will be exerted as well. The female user applying the condom will employ an application means to insert the condom into her vagina at some period before intercourse and, preferably, before any foreplay commences. At some later time, but preferably still prior to initial insertion of the penis into the vagina, the pressure exerting means will be activated by the female user through the injection of air or other expansive substance, the air or other expansive substance being or not being contained within the condom. The pressure exerting means, by exerting lateral pressure on the wall of the vagina, tends to insure that the condom remains firmly seated in the vagina during intercourse. The pressure exerting means will also exert lateral pressure on the erect penis while it is in the vagina, thus tending to increase the duration of the erection and the hardness and size of the male""s erect penis, thereby tending to compensate for any loss of sensitivity or pleasure due to the wearing of the condom during intercourse.
Whether a female or male applies the condom initially, the pressure exerting means shall be so designed as to attempt to maximize the probability that the male""s penis, upon withdrawing from the vagina after intercourse, will either leave the condom firmly seated in the vagina or the condom will enclose the penis upon and after withdrawal from the vagina.
Additionally, the invention comprises a removably attachable means for exerting lateral pressure on both the penis and the vagina during sexual intercourse, the removably attachable means being removably attached to a tubular membrane and being possibly reusable.
An object of this invention is to supply a condom which prevents the loss of erection during application of the condom by a male user.
A further object of the invention, is to supply a condom which exerts lateral pressure on the penis.
A further object of the invention is to supply a condom which exerts such lateral pressure on the penis by readily available means.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a condom which exerts such lateral pressure at locations designed to increase the size and hardness of the user""s penis during erection and the duration of the erection.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a condom which compensates or tends to compensate for any loss of pleasure during sexual intercourse with the condom applied by increasing or tending to increase the size and hardness of the male""s penis during erection, increasing the duration of the male""s erection, and increasing the frictional forces on the male""s penis during intercourse.
A yet further object of the invention is to supply a condom which will, upon application to the flaccid or partially erect penis of a user, simulate an erect penis.
A further object of the invention is to supply a condom which is easily inserted into the vagina of a female user.
A further object of the invention is to supply a condom which exerts lateral pressure on the wall of the vagina during intercourse and increases the forces on the wall of the vagina during intercourse.
A yet further object of the invention is to supply a condom which remains firmly seated in the vagina of a female user during intercourse.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a condom which tightly and wholly encloses the penis of a male user during intercourse.
A yet further object of the invention is to supply a condom which remains stationary in the vagina while the penis is withdrawn after intercourse or is withdrawn along with the penis while tightly and wholly enclosing the penis.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a means for exerting lateral pressure on the penis and the vagina during sexual intercourse, the means being removably attached to a tubular membrane.
A yet further object of the invention is to achieve all of the previously mentioned objects consistent with the safety of the male and female coming into contact with the condom supplied and consistent with the comfort of the male and female.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon consideration of the attached drawings and the following description of the preferred embodiments which are meant by way of illustration and example only, but are not to be construed as in any way limiting the invention disclosed and claimed herein.